Uma noite de gala
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Uma dupla de patinadores. Uma medalha de bronze. Uma briga. Como será possível viverem separados? Shun e June. AU


**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. A música Dio come ti amo também não me pertence, obviamente.

_Comentários da Autora: Resolvi me aventurar por caminhos nunca dantes navegados. Esta fic tenta humildemente atender um pedido de June Briefs e tive a idéia assistindo a apresentação dos campeões de patinação deste ano. Espero que gostem da minha "viagem". _

* * *

**_Uma noite de gala_**

Era noite de gala. Toda a sociedade do Canadá se encontrava presente. O pior já havia passado. As competições já acabaram.

Todos os grandes patinadores de todo o mundo estavam presentes. A técnica, a beleza, as luzes, a roupa tudo era um luxo.

Shun e June representavam o Japão. Estavam juntos desde sempre. Cresceram juntos e hoje se apresentavam juntos. Durante as competições foram medalha de bronze ganhando o direito de participar da noite de gala, mas não era o suficiente. Treinaram e se dedicaram para o ouro. Era o que eles queriam, era o treinador Albion almejava, era o que todos esperavam deles.

Os outros patinadores da equipe olhavam para eles com escárnio. Sempre disseram que eles não estavam preparados para o resto do mundo e o reles bronze provava isso. Ninguém era capaz de se lembrar que eles competiram com mais de trinta dos melhores casais de patinação artística do mundo e que ninguém, além deles, conseguira uma colocação digna de ser mencionada.

- June, o que houve com você? Estava dura como uma tábua, pesando uma tonelada! – Shun tinha plena consciência de ter dado o melhor de si. Creditava a derrota a sua companheira.

- Eu! Agora a culpa é minha? Se olhe! Pegue o vídeo e veja a sua cara de mulher grávida! – June obviamente não aceitava asacusações. Em uma dupla se algo não corria bem, ambos eram culpados, não um ou outro.

A discussão entre eles se tornara tão violenta que eles nem mais se olharam durante o resto da semana.

A grande noite chegara. Era a apresentação de gala. Eles tinham a obrigação de se apresentar, mesmo que fosse pela última vez. Durante todo o tempo de preparo para o mundial se preocuparam com esta noite especial. Ela deveria ser a glorificação de seus esforços, a coroação de seu melhor momento juntos e agora tinha o gosto amargo de prêmio de consolação.

A escolha da música rendera muitas discussões e risadas e por fim o acordo. Dio come ti amo. A escolha foi feita em um momento de felicidade. Estavam juntos, estavam se amando, e agora? Não se olhavam, não se falavam, como patinar juntos?

Shun passara o grande dia concentrado. Revia em sua cabeça toda a coreografia ensaiada exaustivamente. Cantarolava a música marcando sozinho cada passo, cada salto, cada spin. Enquanto cantarolava sua vida com June passava como um filme por sua cabeça, como se a coreografia fosse um teatro deles. Da vida deles.

Tentou rememorar o momento que a conhecera, mas foi simplesmente impossível, suas vidas se entrelaçavam de tal forma que não saberia viver só. Sozinho ele estava incompleto. Esta constatação chegou suavemente, mas fora um choque. De repente percebera que sem ela era meio, era nada e que a estava perdendo rapidamente. Tinha uma única chance. Tinha uma única noite para reconquistar seu amor, para voltar a estar inteiro. Daria o melhor de si para reconquistá-la, para reconquistar a si mesmo.

Finalmente a grande noite, a grande hora chegara. Shun olhou para June e não pode deixar de pensar em como ela estava linda, vestida completamente de negro com apenas alguns detalhes dourados. A roupa contrastava com os longos cachos dourados dando um efeito simplesmente maravilhoso. June não pode deixar de admirar Shun também. A roupa dele era dourada com detalhes negros, fazendo um par perfeito com ela. Como ela poderia se separar dele? – pensava – afinal June não existia sem Shun, na profissão, na vida, no amor.

Entraram juntos na arena, de mãos dadas, mas sem se olharem. Todos podiam perceber que algo acontecia com o casal perfeito da patinação. Era como se o gelo entre eles fosse maior do que o do ringue sobre o qual deslizavam.

Os primeiros acordes começaram a serem ouvidos por todo o estádio. A apresentação se iniciara perfeita. Estavam juntos, sincronizados, mas não se olhavam nos olhos. Executavam os passos quase que mecanicamente.

_Nel cielo passano le nuvole  
No céu passam as nuvens  
Che vanno verso il mare  
Que vão até o mar  
Sembrano fazzol etti bianchi  
Parecem lencinhos brancos  
Che salutano il nostro amore  
Que saúdam o nosso amor_

Shun cantarolava a música enquanto levava June em seus braços e percebera, naquele momento, o quanto aquela música descrevia os dosi e o quanto ele a amava. O primeiro refrão estava chegando. De acordo com a coreografia ele teria de se ajoelhar perante June e fazer um gesto declarando seu amor por ela. A hora era essa. Era o momento "agora ou nunca". Shun se ajoelha como nos ensaios, mas não fez o gesto ensaiado. Segurou a mão de June e cantou em alto e bom som:

_Dio come ti amo  
Deus como te amo  
_

- June, você me perdoa?

Levantou-se e continuou a coreografia. A partir deste momento olhava intensamente para ela, como se naquele lugar somente ela estivesse presente. Como se nada mais importasse. A verdade era que nada mais importava mesmo. Somente ela.

_Non é possibile  
Não é possível  
Avere tra le braccia  
Ter em teus braços  
Tanta felicitá  
Tanta felicidade  
Baciare le tue labbra  
Beijar os teus lábios  
Che odorano di vento  
Que perfumam o vento  
Noi due inammorati  
Nós dois enamorados  
Como nessuno al mondo  
Como ninguém no mundo  
_

June ficara desconcertada com a declaração e o pedido de desculpas público de Shun. Nunca imaginara que seu tímido companheiro fosse capaz de algo tão ousado. Seu coração se enchera de amor e de uma felicidade tão suprema que continuara a patinar, não com o corpo, mas com a alma. A letra da música tocando-a fundo. O olhar penetrante e apaixonado dele, rasgando seu coração e se alojando fundo. Dominado-a toda.

_Dio come ti amo  
Deus como te amo_

_Mi vien da piangere  
Me vem o choro  
In tutta la mia vita  
Em toda minha vida  
Non ho provato mai  
Não encontrei jamais  
Un bene cosi caro  
Um bem assim querido  
Un bene cosi vero  
Um bem assim verdadeiro  
Che puó fermare il fiume  
Que pode deter o rio  
Che corre verso il mare  
Que corre até o mar  
Le rondini nel cielo  
As andorinhas no céu  
Che vanno verso il sole  
Que vão até o sol.  
Che puó cambiar l'amore  
Que pode transformar o amor  
L'amore mio per te  
O meu amor por ti_

O final da música estava chegando. Shun esperava por uma resposta. Shun merecia uma resposta. Era a vez de June ser ousada. Sentiu, mais que ouviu, os acordes do último refrão. Era vez de June cantar.

_Dio come ti amo  
Deus como te amo_

- Shun, você me perdoa?

Eles deveriam acabar a coreografia com o rosto próximo, quase um beijo, mas na hora, no momento, o "quase um beijo" se transformou em um belíssimo beijo. Depois os dois se ajoelharam no ringue, de mãos dadas, juntos cantaram:

_Dio come ti amo  
Deus como te amo_

No dia seguinte, já de volta ao hotel, tomavam café da manhã juntos, calmamente, se preparando para a longa viagem de volta ao Japão quando Albiore entra esbaforido no restaurante do hotel e joga um jornal sobre a mesa.

"**CASAL 20 DA PATINAÇÃO SE RECONCILIA DURANTE APRESENTAÇÃO**

Em noite de gala, Shun e June, medalha de bronze em Coreografia Original no Campeonato Mundial de Patinação Artística, dão um show de técnica, profissionalismo e amor ao apresentarem sua coreografia comemorativa ao som de "Dio come ti amo".

Especulava-se nos bastidores que após a inesperada medalha de bronze o jovem casal japonês iria se separar. Alguns nomes já eram cogitados para acompanhar a bela patinadora, porém, calaram a boca de todos ao provar que estão mais juntos do que nunca ... "


End file.
